


A Pleasurable Discomfort

by bottombitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Kinktober 2020, Day 2. Sounding. After Minako introduces an unexpecting Elizabeth to anal sex for the first time, Elizabeth decides to return the favour by experimenting with a different hole.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Elizabeth
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962535
Kudos: 14





	A Pleasurable Discomfort

The grin that Elizabeth gave Minako as she leaned her back onto the bed told the brunette that her lover was planning something, but she had no idea what that something was. Elizabeth leaned forward, pressed a kiss against Minako's lips, and then began to slowly undress her. Minako didn't protest in the slightest, least of all because her pussy was already wet from some teasing Elizabeth had done beforehand, and soon enough, she was laid on her back, completely nude, looking up at Elizabeth, who began to disrobe herself.

Elizabeth descended upon her once again, stealing a brief kiss from the brunette before slowly making her way down her body. Kisses pressed against her neck, against her shoulder, against her chest, against her stomach. As Elizabeth slid further down, Minako thought back to their previous time together, where Minako had slipped a finger into Elizabeth's ass suddenly, the first time the platinum-haired attendant had tried anything like that. Minako might have felt bad about it if not for how positive the reaction had been, with Elizabeth rocking back against her fingers as if trying to force them deeper, something that Minako had been more than happy to do. Though Elizabeth had complained about likely not being able to sit down comfortably for a while, they parted on good terms - amazing terms, even.

It was because of the sudden introduction of anal in their previous time together that Minako probably shouldn't have been surprised when Elizabeth suddenly slid a finger against her urethra. Minako's eyes widened at first, thinking that perhaps Elizabeth had been aiming to go for her clit and had simply missed, but soon enough, she kept wiggling her finger at that tighter hole, gently guiding it further and further open. The feeling of discomfort couldn't be understated, and Minako soon found herself gasping for breath, trying in vain to pull her hips back, only for Elizabeth to press a kiss against her lips.

A meaningful kiss. A passionate kiss. A kiss that said 'stay right where you are, you naughty minx'. The closer that finger came to slipping inside her pee hole, the more pain Minako felt. Underneath that pain, already, there was a sense of pleasure, one that took a hold of Minako. It was an odd sensation, to have both at once, and for the moment at least Minako could only really compare it to the feeling of anal sex. Painful, without a doubt. Uncomfortable, without a doubt. But there was something about it, a feeling hidden inside the discomfort, forcing its way through each stroke until Minako couldn't help but roll her hips up against those fingers. A soft sigh escaped her, and then she leaned her head against Elizabeth's own.

The attendant took that as an opportunity to finally slide her finger inside, and the pained moan that came from her lover almost made her feel guilty for what she was doing. Almost. There was a part of her that enjoyed seeing Minako in pain, enjoyed seeing how the girl responded and how that pain translated into pleasure. The pleasure was obvious enough to Elizabeth, and while she continued to gently tease the brunette's urethra she let her thumb slip up against her clit, gently rubbing there until Minako continued the light rolling of her hips, as if trying to get Elizabeth to push deeper.

But she didn't. Instead, Elizabeth pulled her finger out, and Minako immediately leaned her head forward to look at the attendant with a quizzical gaze. She had been so close to a climax that she hadn't known that she had wanted, so why had Elizabeth stopped. Her heart thumped in her chest, and her slightly gaped urethra ached, but Elizabeth answered the questions that Minako hadn't quite asked by leaning down to press a kiss against her lips again. A distraction.

Suddenly, Minako felt something cold pressing up against her throbbing urethra. She yanked back from the kiss and glanced down, but Elizabeth chased her, forced another kiss onto her and pushed whatever it was inside. Inch-by-inch, what felt like a thin metallic rod slid into Minako's pee hole. It was such a weird feeling, such a—

Wait. The pain had mostly subsided. The entrance itself still felt odd, as if something was shifting somewhere that it shouldn't be, but beyond the first quarter of an inch or so there was no pain to be found, only discomfort. A good discomfort. Her head fell back, out of Elizabeth's reach, and then she let out a sharp moan. The attendant continued rubbing her clit, even slipped a finger down to push it inside the other girl as she worked her closer and closer to climax. Towards the end, Minako rolled her hips with evident need, threatening to push the rod deeper by herself if Elizabeth didn't.

When she finally came, Elizabeth pulled the rod back, and from her pee hole squirted a splatter of juice, catching Elizabeth's thigh. The attendant merely grinned at her, tucked her hair behind her ear and gently fingered her as Minako humped through her climax. The odd feeling had gone, and in its place she felt an absence. As she collapsed back against the bed again, post-orgasm, Elizabeth leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. 

"Your turn," Minako muttered, wrapping her hand around the rod, to which Elizabeth grinned and leaned back, ready to have the favour returned.


End file.
